


love alarm

by wonhuibot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Alarm, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhuibot/pseuds/wonhuibot
Summary: wonwoo was going to cry.to think high school wasn’t hard enough; a bunch of horny sweaty drama ridden stressed out teenagers in one building. but now some lunatic wanted to add an app that tells you when someone within 20 feet likes you great, just great
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	love alarm

**Author's Note:**

> concept based off the netflix show ‘love alarm’

GET THIS NEW HOT APP ONLY $1.99 RIGHT NOW!!! LOVE ALARM KNOW WHO WANTS TO RING YOUR BELL

“i heard that they tap your phone to find out your info” 

“so exactly how do they sync up with my brainwaves?”

“when i was in school i had to learn how liked me the old fashion way; with a note.”

wonwoo was going to cry.

to think high school wasn’t hard enough; a bunch of horny sweaty drama ridden stressed out teenagers in one building. but now some lunatic wanted to add an app that tells you when someone within 20 feet likes you great, just great. on every platform from twitter to reddit people have been sharing their stories. relationships? ruined. friendships? ruined. petitions have sprung up to remove it from the app store but to no avail. curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction has not brought it back for wonwoo. 

you see there’s a particular issue in his case. it’s not just the person he likes will find out, it’s that he’s gay in a not so accepting all boys school. yhippe. it’s never been that big of a deal before, he’s just never said anything and he’s floated above being actually quite popular. once he was in college he planned to be out and happy all he had to do was get through his last year at high school it was all so simple. or at least until his best friend broke the news to him. on the fateful day of october 20th he was lead in a hurry by soonyoung down the hall into an empty classroom, he rushed to close the door and seat them into the first seat they bumped into.  “ok so don’t panic,”

“too late already panicking.”

“no don’t. look,” soonyoung said with a sigh pulling out his phone to wonwoo's confusion “i know you’re a little slow with new things that come out but there’s this app that tells you when someone nears you likes you.” he said scrolling to it on his phone and glancing nervously up like he was afraid wonwoo would find out.

“this concerns me ho- oh.” his breaths hitch as he leans back in the chair he runs his hand through his hair the room suddenly feeling hot. he was overwhelmed his mind almost shortcuritung at what this means. “juns gonna know i like him.”

“juns gonna know you like him.”

so yeah wonwoo was gonna cry, this sucks ass. 

on the dreaded way back to class, his feet dragging behind him, every bounce of his backpack weighed him down more soonyoung explained a little bit more about the app. he told him about how it’s not clear how it works but it does, “it was apparently made in some weird off base lab in some island don’t worry about it.” he was worrying about it. in his self dread he was also told it hadn’t reached popularity in korea yet but it will soon. according to what has happened in the west soonyoung calculates that everyone will have the app even if they say they don’t care. that’s ok though! he has a few days to prepare to completely suppress his feeli-

“HEY WONWOO HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE NEW LOVE ALARM APP!”

now running to his seat, wonwoo turns to the kid behind him putting on his scariest face but the kids smile doesn’t even falter. “yes seokmin i’ve heard.” he lets out defeated. 

“bro isn’t it SICK! can’t wait to know how many of the volleyball chicks are into me.” 

“none. you needed an app to tell you that?” hurt his friend looked down at his notes and was about to retaliate when the door is opened and walks in none other than wen junhui. the moment he stepped into the room, his phone let out a little sound. he took it out of his pocket and his eyebrow raised a bit as he looked at the class his gave saying: already?

was he blue? wonwoo thought he turned blue from holding his breath alone like his exhale will alert jun of his fast beating heart. to be honest, he felt like his heart was loud enough for the whole class to hear. without missing a beat the class immediately started into whispers, his ear catching the word gay a few times. 

okay so abort plan a, now issues plan b: avoid jun at ALL costs. 

and with that thought in mind his day went on.  after a few more classes it was time for lunch.  wonwoo being so caught up with his own thoughts ignored everyone as he rushed out of class. 

“what’s up with him?” seokmin asked grabbing his books from his desk. 

“i’m not sure” jun replied, letting his eyes linger.

wonwoo would usually go to the cafeteria at lunch, he and his friends sitting at their usual table and conversing in whatever was going on. but today he doesn’t think he could do that so instead he opts to walk solemnly up the stairs and make his way to the library. once in he signs in then walks past the desks and makes his way in between the shelves. he lets his hands take over the dusty book sides as his feet glide against the soft carpet. he continues walking all the way to the back, where the lights don’t exactly reach and the atmosphere was calm. he plopped down against the shelf and put his bag in front of him pulling out his lunch. as he pulls out his grapes he brought from home. he thinks about how sad he probably looks until soonyoung interrupts his thoughts and sits down next to him. wonwoo smiles feeling comfort that his friend knew him well enough to know where he would be. he steals a grape from the bag and then looks up at his friend. “so” 

“so” wonwoo replies looking at the space in between them. 

“how you feeling?”

“not great to be honest” he says now playing his hands, “idk i didn’t expect it to work so soon.” 

“you ever thought about like .. telling him?”

“telling him?” wonwoo says exasperated, “i could never. did i ever really tell you when i started liking him.” to which soonyoung shook his head no, “well it started all the way in middle school. when he moved from china. and he was so cute and he asked me for help with the notes and i helped him. and then it only grew from there. he wanted to be friends but i didn’t know how to deal with it so i just like ignored him. so that’s why it would be even worse now if he found out.” 

and as of the universe wanted to fuck with him, wanted to see his reaction, jun walked in. he looked a little distracted but once he swiped in he moved with fluidity as he seemed very comfortable in here. wonwoo couldn’t help but stare interested in the fact that jun spends his lunches here supposedly. wonwoo hates believing in rumors but jun had a few of his own and none of them were ‘kid who reads at the library instead of hanging out with friends’. lost in his own daze looking over juns face with his eyes from his hair to his jawline he jumps when soonyoung snaps him out of it. “hey love bird how are you going to get out of here without his phone going off.” shit. ok so wonwoo was smart he just needed to figure out a plan. yet when it came to his crush his mind seemed to work slower, the whole world slowing down to a point. “uhh idk man just talk to him and get him out today here so i can sneak by.” with a groan he stood up and made his way towards jun, once he was close he put on a confused face and wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at how good of an actor he was. soonyoung then faced relief when he made eye contact with jun. 

“just the person i wanted to see!” 

at this wonwoo slipped out from behind the bookshelves and tried to side past some people and the door. at the last moment he could’ve sworn he heard his name but that just made him speed up without looking back. 

out of that sticky situation he ran to fifth period and waited at his desk for everyone to start showing up. this period he would be free from everyone and he could just focus on his lessons. he couldn’t really afford for his grades to start slipping because he’s in love with jun. 

yet even when he thinks this it’s truly his own fault because once the teacher starts talking his mind starts to slip into his dreams one of them being happy and together. how they could walk through the halls not and hug one in which their eyes would meet and their breaths hitch and god. he dozed off again. 

it’s tough it really is but he manages to get through the rest of the day. he rushes out the doors of the schools and sends soonyoung a text saying where he is before speed walking to the bus stop then home. he kicks off his shoes before flopping down on his bed and exhaling at the ceiling. he falls asleep unwilling his body too tired for anything else. 

when he woke up he groaned at the sun as if it was the reason for his unwillingness to get up. another day he thinks as he throws on his uniform and heads out for school. on his walk there he goes to slow down to look at some newly planted roses when he hears a familiar voice from the corner. he goes to investigate when he’s greeted by the site of jun crouched down petting a cat and talking to it. now if this way anybody else wonwoo would’ve said hi and continued on with his day but this is different. wen junhui is currently sitting down meowing with a cat, no kitten. at this alone wonwoos heart starts seizing up and his brain goes into overdrive. he looks around and dashed across the street before him notices him. he doesnt stop once across and he doesn’t stop until he’s reached school and is at his desk for first period. 

“what’s up with you” seokmin greets as he watched wonwoo sit down out of breath and sweaty. wonwoo just shoots a glance at soonyoung who gets the memo. at the bell he starts to take out his notebooks when jun walks into class and his phone dings again. this time he remained unphased but the rest of the class starts buzzing. “who do you think it is” seokmin says behind him but wonwoo just ignores him. all his problems will go away if he ignores them! (they won’t).

he makes it all the way to lunch where he and soonyoung decides theyll meet at the cafeteria again knowing it is jun free. they sat down at the table with all their friends but instead of pulling out his grapes he got some food from the vending machine. 

the rest of wonwoos day was pretty breezy with the whole avoid jun agenda. in truth he didn’t have many classes or interactions with him which he couldn’t decide if he was sad about or not.

this time heading into the shower his face curves into a smile. this wasn’t so bad! he can do this. 

and like that the days pass by. a few days turn into weeks and he’s gotten the hang of reclaiming his normal life. everyday first period juns phone dings whenever he enters but everyone has gotten used it it. and he’s gotten used to just turning straight around in the hall if he sees jun walking in his direction. 

eventually it turns into the day before break when wonwoo wakes up and thinks one more jun day then i’m free for a week. it kind of hurts him to say that because he still in love with jun and wants nothing more than to be with him but the stupid app acts like a giant cockblock. turning his attention away from those thoughts as he puts on his clothes he figures if he leaves easy he can make time to cut through the orchid. flowers have a special place in wonwoos heart as they always brought him back to a place of comfort and peace. 

so he slowly made his way to the field and was in awe by all the arrangements of colors. it seemed as if every color and every emotion was alive and present within these flowers. he lets himself roam a bit taking in all the different scents all telling a different story. he was about to go take a pot and check it out when he saw someone across a row of flowers. of course it was jun. who else would it be. wonwoo stands there taking the whole sight in. the way jun looks so delicate as he grazes there rose with his ringers drawing an outline. the way he holds it’s up and looks at it as if it would speak words of love to him. the way he extends it out as if giving it to someone and then looks up to make eye contact with wonwoo. 

oh god. 

wonwoo couldn’t help but blush immediately at the sudden sign of romance. at that his body sort of worked on autopilot as he put down the flowers he forgot he was holding and ran out of the orchid. once again like the last interaction he had with jun, he ran all the way to school. and once again seokmin said something this time along the lines of, “are you training for a marathon bro?” to which wonwoo just glared at him for. yet he had to look down and assess his own situation. he’s out of breath after running into jun this morning because he was so flustered. and this isn’t even the first time it happened. he pulls out his phone and counts the days till graduation. soon. 

at this thought of halfasses comfort jun walked in but this time was different. this time when jun walked in the class one hand in his pocket and his phone did the schedule beep his eyes went directly to wonwoos. they looked at him as if to say he has him all figured out. that he’s not slick. as he walks past wonwoo to get to his desk he makes no acknowledgment that he’s there besides a small pat on his shoulder. but wonwoo understands. 

he has to avoid him even harder now. 

this proves to be difficult because truly since middle school he saw him everywhere his eyes drawing him to his crush. wonwoo opted for just completely walking down the weird hallways.

lastly he has pe. wonwoo walked into the gym distracted as he was rummaging through his bag looking for his medical. once he found it, he quickly gave it to the coach and went to join the other guys in the circle. he plopped down on the floor and seokmin grabbed a ball near them so they could pass it around. they made conversation as they laughed but it was interrupted when jun barged through the door. everyone’s head turned to see who made that noise and wonwoos eyes locked with his. trying to avoid anything wonwoo turned back into the circle and closed his eyes as he played with the ball in front of him. he could feel his friends staring confused at him but he really didn’t care as he couldn’t deal with this right now. yet he had to because before he knew it he felt someone standing right behind him. 

“can we talk”

wonwoo really didn’t want to so he just didn’t respond. “woo i think he’s talking to yo-“

“we need to talk” jun says this time more urgently, “why won’t you talk to me wonwoo? afraid my phone is going to beep?” 

wonwoo stands up angry and embarrassed,“that was uncalled for” 

juns face lightens. “look i’m sorry” he says lowering his voice, “but maybe if you didn’t run away every time you see me you would know i like you too” wonwoo pauses for a second lettinga tiny gasp escape his lips. this is all he wanted for years but not like this, not ambushed. he moves past jun and grabs his stuff before walking out the gym. he could hear jun and his friends behind him but he didn’t want to look back, not now. 

he decides to just skip school for the rest of the day. 

he starts walking letting his feet guide him as his mind wanders. he looks at a bench he was standing up against and laughs. of course he walked to a park how more cliche could he get. he sits down figuring jun was going to come soon and they would talk about their feelings then make up and start being cute and dating. he was right because at that moment he sees jun come into his view. he walks somenly as he sits down next to him. “look” he starts never breaking eye contact, “im sorry for confronting you. i was so frustrated with my own inability to deal with my emotions that i didnt even think about what was most important which is you” wonwoo can automatically feel himself heaten at that confession and he can’t help but get flustered. 

“it’s ok” he says cutting jun off. 

“no no it’s ok if it’s not you have absolutely every rig-“ wonwoo cuts him off as he takes his hands and smile.

“it’s ok” 

jun smiles a warm smile. wonwoo looks down and figures this is the moment so he slowly leans in when jun makes a noise. “oh!” he says as he stands up and reaches in his bag. he pulls out the flowers wonwoo picked up earlier and hands them to him. “for you” 

for us 

-  
  


★★★★★

@wo_nwoo: this app brought me and my bf together so i couldn’t be happier

**Author's Note:**

> ok have lots to say  
> first of all this sucks poopee but i’ve had this in my drafts for so long so i just rushed it  
> if anyone wants to make it into a nice chartered fic that’d be nice  
> also follow me on twt @junhu1s


End file.
